The Fox and The Dragon
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: What happens when your forced to marry someone when your heart  secretly longs for another. That's how it has to be I never wanted this nor  did I ask for this all I want is the freedom to choose who I love maybe just  maybe I will find him HieixOc
1. Her vow

**AoD32: Hey everyone I'm trying out my first ever Yu Yu fanfic Yay! this is going to be an adventure now there might be some Ooc with Hiei so please do not leave nasty reviews about it alright sooooo yeah here we go please enjoy**

Sayuki: Woooo!

Ryu: Why am I here excatly

Sayuki: Cuz you have to give the disclaimer and warnings

Ryu: -sighs- Alright our creator owns none of the characters used in this fanfic they belong to the person who made the anime. As for warnings there is blood language some very mature content that is all so read the story already

* * *

><p>Sayuki was currently walking around outside her house trying to clear her head how could her father force her into something she didn't want it just wasn't fair not to her or to Kizo they shouldn't have to be forced to love eachother no they should be able to love who they wanted.<p>

It couldn't be helped though no matter what she told her father he just wouldn't listen all he would tell her was to suck it up that marrying Kizo would be a good thing that would be true if Kizo's mother didn't hate her due to the fact she's a demon.

Coming to stop she sat down under her favorite tree watching as leaves started to fall around her from the constant wind blowing. "Sometimes I wonder what would it be like if I could make my own choices and not have others answer for me,Mother how are you up there? It's kinda lonely down here without you. Maybe oneday I'll find someone to love someone I choose of my own free will" She looked up at the crystal blue sky as if asking for some kind of sign.

But she knew better than to wish for something she knew she could never have.

Just as she was about to close her eyes the sound of twigs snapping alerted her attention. "Yes,Kizo what is it?" She got to her feet willing herself not to slap the man for disturbing her peace and quiet. That was the onething she asked for was a little time to herself but no she couldn't even have that much.

He took a minute to gather his thoughts. "Listen Sayuki I know you don't like the idea of us getting married or the fact that your forced to do so,But marrying me won't be so bad I won't let anyone hurt you and you'll even get to make your own choices live life the way you want. I want you to be happy" With each word he spoke she felt her heart began to tear.

Her fists started shaking and she bit her bottom lip hair falling over her eyes. "You say you want me to be happy,Then don't let my father force me into something I don't even want Kizo it's not that I don't want to be with you I just don't feel the sameway towards you,Please just let me go find someone else someone who is worthy of you and someone your mother can be proud to call her daughter in-law. Because so long as I'm a demon we can never be together I'm so sorry" Before he could utter another word she was gone.

And that was how our little black fox made her first decision she was going to run away and finally live her life the way she wants and nobody,not even her father,would stand in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: So there you have it chapter 1 sorry if it's short but I hope you all enjoy it I shall warn you ahead of time the first few chaps will be slow so just bare with me for awhile ok I promise you all it will get good<strong>

Ryu: Yeah whatever

Sayuki: So please R&R for our creator love you


	2. When the fox met the dragon

**AoD32: Hey everyone sorry for the short first chapter I promise the next ones are going to be superly dooperly long. So please enjoy this next chapter Hiei shall be making his presence known **

Sayuki: Woooo!

Ryu: Che,I'm leaving

Sayuki: Ohh Ryu quite being so grouchy

Ryu: -sighs/leaves room-

Sayuki: Well ok then,Let's see in this chappy there will be some blood and language so please enjoy

* * *

><p>Kizo now stood there staring on he just couldn't believe how this one girl wouldn't want to be with him it just didn't make sense everyone loved him even random girls would swoon just at the mere mention of his name. "Kizo my boy" Zazi,Sayuki's father,grabbed the young man by his shoulders with a huge grin on his face. "So where is my daughter,You two of a wedding to attend soon" Kizo gave him a look of pure heartbreak. "You see Zazi your daughter didn't want to marry me she said nothing good would come out of it,That marrying me would be the worst mistake she ever made and that it was your fault she ended up leaving" The boy had decided that if he couldn't have her then no one ever will.<p>

"Why that little,I want her found and brought back here even if you have to force her back that daughter of mine will be wed to Kizo no matter what the cost" Zazi then stormed off leaving his trusty men to find the little fox with Kizo leading the way. "How excatly do we find a demon?" One of the guards asked shifting his gaze from Kizo to one of the other guards.

He hadn't thought of that and her being a fox demon that just made this all the more harder. "Damn,Well I'm sure she's not that hard to find come on let's move out" Kizo lead the men towards the nearest town where they would gather information on their 'friend'.

Sayuki was already on the move getting as far away from her village as possible and since she was in her fox form it was easy to move at a quick pace. "Please forgive me father but this is something I have to do" She then started jumping not paying attention to anything around her all that mattered was her freedom. "Finally,I'm free now I-" Her words were cut off as she bumped into someone who,just so happened,had been walking down the same path as her.

"Hey watch where your going!" The person snapped getting to his feet glaring at the young girl. "I'm sorry geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Sayuki glared back baring her fangs just incase she found this guy a threat. "Hmm,A black fox I haven't seen one of these before" The young boy walked around her as if studying her. "You could at least tell me your name" She spoke up her eyes not leaving the boy for a second.

Letting out a long tired sigh he stood infront of her no emotion what so ever in his eyes. "My name is Hiei,Now what is yours?" His voice was quiet and calm as he spoke which only made her that much more nervous. "I'm Sayuki" Her ears perked up at the sound of men screaming out her name charging down the path. "Damn,I didn't expect him to send guards after me man I have to get out of here" She looked to Hiei with an apologetic look in her eyes. "Listen I hate to cut our little meeting short but I need to get of here my father wants me to marry some guy that I don't even love,Maybe we'll meet again Hiei" Then she took off running again leaving Hiei behind or so she thought.

Little did she know that Hiei had started to follow her the moment she took off needless to say he was becoming intrested in this little fox and was determined to find out just who she is.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: So there you have it Hiei and Sayuki met now he's following her like a creepy demon stalker buwahahahaha demon stalkers<strong>

Sayuki: Woooohoooo

Ryu: -scoffs- Che

Sayuki: Ryu you came back

Ryu: So what of it

Sayuki: Nooo reason,Now please R&R for us~


	3. The Silent Watcher

**AoD32: Hey everyone ready for the next chappy it's going to be pure awesomeness with just a hint of epic XD,Anyway so yeah please enjoy the first fight scene of my fanfic YAY**

Ryu: Shut up

Sayuki: Ohhhh Ryu,anyway there is violence and language in this chap

**Ryu: So read it already**

* * *

><p>Just as she thought all was fine and Kizo had finally backed off her she was instantly stopped by an arrow whizzing past her head almost cutting her cheek. "What the?" She stared at the arrow for a few minutes before the sound of Kizo's voice attracted her attention.<p>

"Well looks like I finally found the little fox" He smirked pulling out his sword as if ready to attack. Growling she forced her instincts down. "I thought you understood what I wanted,Why can't you just leave me be?" Her amber eyes held the look of pure terror mixed with just hint of sadness.

Laughing he took a step towards her "Because Sayuki your going to be mine,I will make you love me just think about how our life together will be" He went to grab at her only to have his hand bitten almost having the skin torn off. "You bitch!" He yelled slapping her so hard across the face it sent her flying backwards into a tree.

Hiei,who had been in the very tree she hit,continued to watch with intrest granted he was a demon not even he would treat the girl like that. Especially not after watching the pain his little sister had to go through if not for her he would've killed the bastard that harmed her.

Getting back to her feet she charged at Kizo headbutting him in the gut. "Don't mess with me Kizo you know what'll happen" There was something different in her eyes that Kizo couldn't quite put his finger on it was like she had the intent to kill him.

Deciding that it was best to just leave her for now he stood holding his stomach coughing. "Until next time my little black fox" With that him and he men wandered off back home where they would gather up more weapons that could hopefully bring her down.

After they were gone she transformed back into her human form her black fur becoming long beautiful black hair that fell perfectly over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Luckily whenever she changed forms her clothes stayed on.

"_So that is your human form_" Hiei watched as the girl started to walk away heading in the direction of a nearby cave he would sometimes visit when his 'friends' would either annoy or aggravate him. It was the only time he actually had peace and quiet

Placing a hand to her cheek she rubbed it softly. "Man that really hurt I'm so glad I bit him stupid jerk thinks he can treat me like an object,Please I am no one's toy" She came upon the cave and smiled at the thought of finally getting some time alone.

Sighing happily she made her way into the cave and sat down at the far end just thinking about the events that went on today. "Isn't there just one person out there who understands me,Just one person who won't treat me like a dog" That was her one and only request.

"Humans and their emotions it can be quite boring and here I thought she would entertain me" As he went to leave he heard her talking he couldn't understand it but what she said froze him in place. "Mother I hope your doing fine up there I know I could really use your smile right about now,I need something to make me feel whole again why did you have to leave me why did you have to die it's not fair it should've been father who died not you I can't take it anymore please please come back" She hugged her knees to her chest as the tears started to fall never before has Hiei seen any demon cry like this.

So instead of leaving like he had planned too he stayed up in his tree just watching her. "I should be laughing at how pathetic she looks but yet here I sit watching her almost feeling bad,What is coming over me?" He let out a long annoying sigh trying to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Wooooo chap 3 is done and I don't want ANY nasty reviews about Hiei being a little Ooc because I did warn everyone in the first chapter that I was going to make him a tiny bit Ooc. Anyway please enjoy the chapter<strong>

Ryu: Or don't

Sayuki: Your so mean

Ryu: So,anyway R&R already people


	4. The Foxes reunion A pissed off Hiei

**AoD32: Hey everyone I'm back and boy did I just love the last chap didn't you all Oh and before I forget I'd like to send a big thank you to Your Guardian Angel In The Sky and KristyKakes who have been with me since the first chap their both really awesome people and I'm so glad my fanfic can bring them such joy. So thank you again both of you for pushing me to continue writing**

Sayuki: Yay!

Ryu: -sighs-

Sayuki: Let's begin the next chappy shall we,No warnings for this chap everyone so please sit back and enjoy

* * *

><p>Opening one eye Hiei saw the fox still crying and before he knew it there he was standing at the entrace just staring at her. "How pathetic" His tone cold as she just sat there not even bothering to look him in the eye. "Your right,It is pathetic I'm a fox demon yet and here I sit crying like a baby. It's just...nevermind I won't waste your time" She got up and walked right past him.<p>

This time he glared at her "Who were those people chasing after you" He wanted answers from this girl and wanted them now. "I don't have to tell you anything Hiei" She shrugged him off like he was nothing more than an annoying little child. "Then challenge me to a fight let's see which demon is stronger" A cocky grin appeared on his face.

Again with the fighting seriously what was it going to take for her to get some damned peace to herself. "Fine,I'll fight you maybe then you'll quit following me" She got into her fighting stance ready for battle. "So you'll be fighting in your human form what a shame" He charged at her with blinding speed making it hard for her to pinpoint his attack.

"_Well damn he's fast,But I can't loose I'm the black fox_" She calmed her body opening up her sense's using her keen eye sight to keep track of his movements she blocked each punch that was thrown her way. "Now it's my turn" She grabbed his arm and flung him into the cave wall.

She smirked watching as Hiei got to his feet with a somewhat pissed off look on his face. "Why you,Just tell me why those men were after you" That was all he wanted then he would leave her be. "Fine you want to know,Well my father wants me to marry that guy Kizo but I don't love him and now he won't stop at anything until he has me,I'm a demon who couldn't make her own choices I had my life basically lived out for me I couldn't do anything on my own and to make things worse my mother is dead so I can't even go to her for help,Pretty pathetic huh so go ahead and laugh" She had to keep her anger under control before she really hurt the demon standing just a few feet infront of her.

But to her confusion he didn't laugh nor did he mock her just stood there but before he could say anything a red haired teen had appeared out of nowhere. "Hiei your not starting any trouble now are you?" He asked looking to Sayuki then back at his friend. "No Kurama,He wasn't I was only telling him about my sad life that's all" She gave him a sweet smile which kinda scared him because Sayuki never smiled like that not after her mother's death.

Back when she was growing up Kurama had been the only friend she had not to mention the fact that he was the only other fox demon she knew at the time. The only other person,aside from her mother,who made her feel accepted and loved now that he's here again she could finally fill that empty void in her heart.

"Your looking well Sayuki" Kurama smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks,It's been such a long time" She looked over to Hiei who had a puzzling look on his face that amused the hell out of her. "What did Kurama not tell you about me,Maybe now you'll quite following me" Kurama couldn't help but to stiffle a laugh at the thought of Hiei stalking his young friend. "Come on Sayuki there's some friends I want you to meet" Taking her by the arm he lead her back to Genkai's place where the rest of the gang were currently staying at.

Cursing to himself Hiei had punched the cave wall nearly breaking it in two how dare she make him feel embarressed that was the final straw. "Sayuki I'm going to make you pay"

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: So there you have it everyone sorry again if it's short,I'd like to send another thank you to Your Guardian Angel In The Sky for helping with this chapter all credit goes to her. I hope you all enjoyed it<strong>

**Sayuki: Hahahaha,Hiei**

**Ryu: He's going to kill you,You know that right**

**Sayuki: No he won't,Because he loves me~**

**Hiei: Keep that up,and I won't**

**Ryu: Anyway R&R**


	5. The Dragon's Feelings

**AoD32: Hey everyone I'm back and I'm so sorry for the long wait I just got really busy with other projects and time just sorta strayed away from me but I'm here to tell you that this chap will be long trust me I swear to everything that is glob in this world,It will be long**

Sayuki: Yup you betcha

Ryu: Idiots

Sayuki: Dragons Oi,anyway this chap will include language as usual a pissed off Hiei annnnnnd I think that's it,Enjoy le chappy

* * *

><p>Hiei had started his way back towards Genkai's place still very much pissed off at how Kurama laughed at him. "How dare he laugh at me" If looks could kill anyone that dared look him in the eye would end up dead. "Why did I even bother following that girl,It's not like I care for her she means nothing to me,But still I find myself wanting to know more about her damnit Hiei pull yourself together" He stuck his hands in his pockets staring up at the sky.<p>

Sayuki had been resting at Genkai's after all that went on today she really needed this break. "So tell us Sayuki who is this Kizo person?" Kuwabara had asked curious as to why this guy was following her. "Well you see he was the guy I'm supposed to marry,The only problem is I don't love him the way he loves me and now he won't stop at anything until I'm his" She went on to tell him "He's turned my own father against me,All because I wanted to live my life the way I want to,And love who I want not be forced into it"

Kuwabara had the strongest urge to hug the girl but instead he decided to ask more questions. "What about your mother I'm sure she can help" That's when he saw the pain and sadness behind her eyes. "She died when I was still young,So I can't really see her or talk to her unless I dream" Now he couldn't help but feel horrible this poor girl lost her mother and now her father is forcing her to marry some guy with no regards for his daughter's feelings.

Yukina had walked up to her and did something not even her father had done she hugged her. "Y-Yukina" Was all she managed to get out before she buried her face into the girl's neck enjoying the comfort this one single hug brought her. Taking a step back Yukina smiled and gently touched her cheek. "Your mother is never truely gone Sayuki,She will always be with you so long as you keep her in your memories" Those words touched her deeply and she will always treasure them.

Just as she was about to say something Hiei walked through the door glaring at Kurama who just calmly sat there. "Come now Hiei it's not my fault you chose to stalk Sayuki" That just succeded in pissing him off even more. "Wow Hiei way to be creepy" Yusuke spoke up the image playing through his head.

"Who knew Hiei would turn out to be a stalker" Kuwabara tried to hold back the laughter that was about to burst out. "Oh come on guys leave him be,It wasn't like he was out to hurt me or anything like that,Come to think of it he could've attacked me at anytime but yet he never did,Even when I cried he didn't laugh or mock me he never told me why though" As she spoke Hiei could feel his cheeks warming up a light blush appearing across his face.

Shaking it off he said to himself. "_What is this,I don't blush what the hell is that girl doing to me,And why does she defend me I just don't get it_" But then he thought back to when she was sitting in the cave the words she had spoke.

"_Mother I hope your doing fine up there I know I could really use your smile right about now,I need something to make me feel whole again why did you have to leave me why did you have to die it should've been father who died not you I can't take it anymore please please come_ _back_" He could still see the pain laced within those tears he couldn't understand why but his heart ached to comfort her and he wanted to kill the bastards who caused her harm.

It wasn't like him at all and he hated how she stirred these types of feelings inside him and he wanted it all to stop damnit he was a demon who shouldn't have to care for someone like her.

But he knew that no matter what the feelings wouldn't stop growing and he would always find himself watching over her. It was only a matter of time before his heart finally connected with her's.

What would happen then.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Please don't kill me I tried making it to a 1000 words really I did buuuut hey atleast it's somewhat long right. Anyway I know Hiei is a lot Ooc for this chapter but hey it was the only way I could make it work. I hope you all like it<strong>

Sayuki: Awwww,Hiei~

Ryu: Oi,R&R for her already so she can update faster


	6. The Dragon's Hope

**AoD32: Hey everyone I'm back and I'm so sorry for the long wait I just got really busy with another story I'm working on and I sorta lost track of well everything XD I'm such a lazy person sometimes. Anyway from here on Hiei will be Ooc for the time being SO NO YELL AT ME OR BLAZIN WILL HAVE YOU SOUL that is all.**

Ryu: Angry much

**Sayuki: Be nice Ryu**

Ryu: I take orders from no one

Sayuki: -pulls out picture of you in a dog costume-

Ryu: -growls- Sorry

Sayuki: Annnyway,Warnings for this chap are language and a bit of violence So sit back and enjoy

* * *

><p>Zazi had been pacing around his house sighing heavly. "Where is that boy? And why hasn't my daughter come back?" He asked to no one in particular by now he was getting somewhat impatient and wanted answers now. After taking a small drink of water he calmed himself down and waited for Kizo to return.<p>

Kizo had bursted through the door making Zaza jump. "Well any news on my daughter?" He asked trying to remain calm. "Seems she has her mind set,I don't think I'll be able to bring her back without having to seriously hurt her." That idea had Zaza grinning and almost jumping for joy. "Looks like we'll have to kidnapp my precious little daughter,You know what to do Kizo" There was a silence between the two men which could only spell out trouble for Sayuki.

Now back at Genkai's place Sayuki and Yukina were outside talking about a certain demon as he sat up in his tree listening to them. "So tell me Sayuki,What do you think about my brother?" She asked glancing up at the tree giving a small smile to her brother who quickly turned away.

Sayuki couldn't help but giggle. "Well I've only known him for a short time but he seems distance towards others and he's always so quiet. He doesn't bother with feelings just like a true demon." She went on telling the young girl hoping that she was wrong. Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing and he swore he felt his heart drop and a small smile creep across his face. "If that's true Sayuki then why do you make me wanna feel?" He asked just below a whisper so she couldn't hear him.

Now he couldn't help but to stare down at the girl below after all she went through she still found a way to smile. "Sayuki...please make this demon feel"

It was getting late and the sun was setting Yukina had gone off back inside to rest with the others while Sayuki layed underneath a tree sighing happily. "Mother seems I've made some new friends,Now I don't feel so alone anymore" She slowly started to fall into a peacefull slumber unaware of the dangers that would soon come.

It was at this moment that Hiei couldn't stop staring at her and how she had the look of pure content playing across her face. He jumped down from the tree only to land beside the young fox then he did something no one would have expected he placed a hand on her cheek feeling just how soft her skin is. "_Sayuki would you allow me to be with you?_" He wanted to ask but kept that question to himself. He hoped her answer would be yes though he couldn't explain it something in his heart was telling him to be with this girl that if he were with her a happiness he never knew would surely start to grow.

He couldn't stop himself and before he knew it a kiss was placed on her cheek. "Why did I kiss her all of a sudden? Something must be wrong with me" He said outloud though inside he was glad he had done it. But what shocked him the most was what she had mummbled in her sleep "Hiei...you deserve to be loved" Then she went back sleeping soundly.

Those six words had touched his heart and for once he wanted to cry but he knew better than to let his tears show. "Thank you...Sayuki my sweet little fox" The rest of the night he spent roaming through the woods checking for any signs of danger.

Thankfully he didn't find any with a sigh of relief he quickly returned to where Sayuki lay. These next few days are going to have his head spinning because the longer he stayed near the girl the more in love with her he was going to fall.

And if that happened would he able to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Ok so not as long as I expected but hey it got it's job done Hiei is finally coming to terms with his feelings towards Sayuki and in the next chapter you all will see a new side of Hiei that you've never seen before. I hope you all did enjoy this somewhat long chapter and I'm dedicating this chapter to KristyKakes for always being a good friend and a loyal follower she's been with me since chap 1 so thank you my dear friend and I hope you love this chap as much as I do<strong>

**Sayuki: Yay!**

**Ryu: -scoffs- Gross**

**Sayuki: You wouldn't say that if it was Ya-chan**

**Ryu: LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS**

**AoD32: While those two solve their issues please R&R for me and again don't hate on me for Hiei being Ooc. Love you all **


End file.
